Of New Beginnings
by SavvyNBrash
Summary: William waits in Tortuga for the Black Pearl—for Jack. The beginning to all the “Of…” fics


Title: Of New Beginnings   
Author: Frost AND Kacey   
Rating: PG (Pre-slash)   
Summary: William waits in Tortuga for the Black Pearl—for Jack. The beginning to all the "Of…" fics   
Disclaimer: We don't own Jack or Will, or anything else here. But we can pretend, and have fine delusions of grandeur about it.   
Archive: O_O Yes..! Tell us first, though.   
Authors notes: Affectionately called "Sex Will Come Soon". We like giving our fics silly names. Anyway... Even if wasn't posted first, this is the actual –beginning- to the stories.   
Oh yeah. Jack is played by Frost, and Will by Kacey.

**- - - William - - -:**      The room accommodations at the Faithful Bride were less than desirable. The foul fume of the bar below seeps up through the floorboards at night, and the constant brawl rattles and pistol crackles of commotion combine to create quite a restless atmosphere. William Turner had been in the vermin infested Tortuga nearly two weeks, fugitive on the run from his heartbreaking crimes. One more week of this, and he'll just about have enough. Is he honestly worth this? The youth's would gripe between a passing snarl, while still his eyes kept look out over the lip of his mug. The slope of a wide brimmed hat cloaked his appearance from detection, and to further blend in every night, he'd nurse an ale (knowing it was rancid flavored enough that he would never be tempted to finish the whole thing), and wait. He would wait. And stew. And assure himself, that no matter what the conditions he now lived in - it was still by far a better fate than staying at Port Royal. The youth would wait. For him. 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      For who? "Drop anchor! Prepare to go to port, mates!" Bronzed hands were gesturing widely, to get the point across. Quick, quick! "Ye've got three days shore leave," the captain of the feared pirate vessel called out in a near sing-song tone. "And I don't wanna see any of ya mangy dogs back here until then!" The rest of the crew cheered--pleased to be in their favorite port. Time to get drunk and hire a local whore, for the most of them (with exception of a few, Ana Maria included). _For who?_Captain Jack Sparrow--commander of the Black Pearl. Jack himself was a happy man. Not more than a month ago, he'd finally gotten his ship back. He'd gotten revenge with a man who'd eluded him for almost ten years, and he'd made a few friends in higher places than he'd ever be. And he was in love again. He smiled charmingly at the sea beneath him--the blue green glittering seductively there. Aye--he loved her as much as any sailor. Maybe more. But now? Now it was time to buy supplies, perhaps get some more crew members (even with such a loyal crew, the Pearl was underhanded, and that just was no good), and to perhaps find a bedmate for a bit. It all seemed like a very good plan. And so, secure in the safety of his beloved ship, he made his way off with some others in a small rowboat. To freedom! To rum! To_ Tortuga_!

**- - - William - - -:**      The tavern was a lit by fat candles bunched in threes, their flames were long and curled up in tendrils of amber. But their scope of light only went so far, and William had located a place, during his unfortunately abundant amount of stay here, a table wedged into the deepest corner of the rotting establishment, where the illuminations of the fires didn't quite touch. Here, the boy could avoid the bar fights that routinely took place every night, he could evade Miss Mary and her volley of prostitutes who frequently, tripped so daintily into him for an invasion of his pockets for money and never failing to pass up a grope to his trousers front. No. Will discovered after a few days that 'Not interested' meant 'Yes, lets go to a room' in Tortuga. So, biding his time, he stayed back, with his back to the wall (no attacking from behind allowed) and his eyes toward the door, with always an alertness, and hand free to wield his weapon at any moment. 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      No weapons would be wielded on this fine evening. Not for William Turner, anyway. Pirates came and went as they pleased in ports like Tortuga, with no large worries toward things like bounties or authorities. And so when Captain Jack sauntered happily--drunkenly--through the town with a newly acquired rum bottle in his hand, it was a normal everyday occurrence. Nothing out of the ordinary. Supplies had been ordered, first. They would be ready to be picked up late tomorrow evening. Good. Business before pleasure. And then, while shaking his rum bottle (and finding it half empty), the wily Captain decided it would be a good time now, to find a proper tavern and a drink that was more full--and preferably cold. One graceful (if it could be called that) step in front of the other--though never in an actually straight line--landed him in front of the nearest place about. Faithful Bride? That must have been some kind of an inside joke between long visiting patrons. After all, what woman in Tortuga was faithful? Or man, for that matter? Stepping inside his eyes adjusted quickly to the dim candle lighting, and he gave only a short glance about the place. Mostly just women in the laps of pirates and merchants alike. He shrugged to himself and announced his presence by making his way to the bar and ordering a new mug of rum. Because that was simply what one did in a place like this. 

**- - - William - - -:**      And maybe the ale ( yes rancid, but more appealing during those feelings of frustration that come after your impatience has already whittled away a week ago) had actually influenced his brain. It didn't particularly feel very blurry, but how much had he consumed? Not enough to conjure hallucinations. Jack Sparrow had arrived. Despite the month that had passed since a well place sword skewered in a gallows' flooring had saved the pirate's life - Will instantly knew the saunter and voice that penetrated through the turmoil of the alcohol house. And Will? Nice hat. Not final parting words, merely a few to settle them as friends until next time. Well, you're in for a surprise, Captain. Next time has come a little sooner than either of us thought. He managed not to dwell on how his former fiancée's face must've looked, stricken in horror, when she read his letter. The wedding - called off. The guilt from this and the irritation from two weeks of waiting - banished, replaced with new beginnings. Will Turner went to the bar, sat down beside where the Black Pearl's pirate Captain was either sitting or standing (or wavering drunkenly undecided between the two), with a thick, smug grin. The shadow of his hat covered all his face except for that signature curled lip smirk. "About bloody time you got here." 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      The Captain didn't do surprise well. Well, he did, but he liked to think he didn't. And so he refused--he adamantly _refused_--to raise his eyebrows, and to let his mouth hang open in shock. Instead, he finally seated himself on the bar stool he was in front of, and received his mug of rum with a thankful nod. For a few moments, he just relished that drink and paid no mind to the man sitting next to him. William Turner Jr. Of Port Royal--probable husband of the governors' daughter. Was sitting next to Jack Sparrow--who was in Tortuga (unless he had been reading the bloody map wrong, and Port Royal had taken a turn for the worse (better?) in the month that he'd been gone.) Finally, he spoke, and it was in a bemused tone--trying their hardest not to convey the curiosity that he was feeling. "Is that so? You've been waiting long, then?" Darkly lined eyes were delivered upon the boy to his side, giving a sultry gaze, and his head canted to the side ever so slightly. _You're not curious, Jack Sparrow, you're calm, cool and confident. You're also looking to get drunk tonight, remember? Talk and drink at the same time._ And so he did. 

**- - - William - - -:**      It was great to see his friend again, probably more so than the Blacksmith would admit tonight. The grin would just not wipe free from the thin mustache accented mouth. He even felt good enough to have a real drink - but wouldn't. Chin tilting up just enough to slide the brim of hat aside and level his eye down for Jack's ever-seductively lidded ones. This was why he had left everything he had made for his life, wasn't it? He found what he had come looking for. "What else can the homeless do?" Maybe he even vaguely mused that Jack would be proud of Turner's confession - left Port Royal? "Fortunate you came when you did, I had an offer to join the crew of the _Cutlass_ -but.." Lifting the hat free from his head, and disturbing the slinky feather from its place, " Maybe I'll get another offer. A better one." His hair had grown somewhat longer, certainly less "respectable" to noble standards. A brow reared in playful banter, as though saying 'Well?' leading Jack with the hints. 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      The _Cutlass_ certainly wouldn't have asked this boy to join the ranks of the crew. He was clean cut, even with the lack of haircut. An eyebrow was raised at the same time as his mug of rum was. Swallowing, the now nearly empty cup was set back down on the bar. "Izzat so?" He slurred out in questioning. Surely the pirate captain wasn't drunk already? Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at the boy next to him, as if trying to see the truth behind his words. He went on then, giving Will no time to reply to his questions. And it was not with the words that the boy was expecting--a quick invitation to be a part of the crew on -his- ship. On -his- Pearl. "I see you have a new hat." Nose was wrinkled up in clear distaste. Maybe the horrid (and effeminate) buckle had disappeared, but the thing was still equipped with an obnoxious feather. Invited to join the _Cutlass_, indeed. Jack would need to drag the boy to the side some time soon and explain to him the concept of fashion no-nos. Something odd coming from a dirty looking pirate, no doubt--but at least you didn't see him prancing about with feathery hats and flower buckles. 

**- - - William - - -:**      Will had a notion Jack knew about the lie concerning the other ship, but doesn't let that falter his mood. Of course, the pirate was sharp, even when inebriated, probably more so. Granted, he also wanted Sparrow to know he was lying, receive the real message. The grin turned wry as his anxiousness built somewhat. But he had sipped that garbage ale for two weeks - he could wait a while longer, and the taller man relaxed noticeably, shoulders drawn forward some within the shape of his loose vest, eyes swiveling away from his hat-critic to regard the sharp accessory in question. What was wrong with it? Jack was just being Jack. Licks his mouth again with content. "All pirates need a good hat." A firm nod, standing so loyally by the pieces of cloth and feather the way he had not so loyally stayed by the person that kept him between himself and his pirat-, ahem... Piracy. 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      "And how does that explain the fact that yours is beyond nauseating to look at?" Jack did not deny that the boy was a pirate--in his own right--but instead further dissected that plumed... thing...atop the counter. Mouth turned slightly downward as the pirate swayed forward some to poke drunkenly at the feather. It was hard to get the real point across to the shorter man when his attention was still fixed on small details elsewhere in the conversation. Was he getting it at all--the fact that Will so obviously wanted to be a pirate? A part of his crew? Well, of course he was. But why give him what he wanted so easily? Jack had no -real- incentive (beside the promise of a pretty face to gaze at while at sea, a new person who was worthy of his seduction) to let the man aboard. Not yet anyway. Another drink was taken, and then a slender and jeweled digit was raised up--calling for a new one with just a gesture. 

**- - - William - - -:**      Brows furrowed subtly in consternation and his deep voice chuckled, short breath swaying the smoky air of the establishment. " Good to see you too, Jack." Sliding the hat with a brush from back of hand, out of the way for his elbows take it's place on the counter surface. A mug of rum was delivered to him without having asked for it - sometimes they just trapped you that way if you let them, but Will knew the two tastes of the alcohol on his tongue wouldn't coincide very amiably. "Any new ventures? How's yer ol' ship holding up?" Apparently, for now, he was agreeable enough to just talk and see the Captain again - and pursue enrollment onto the Pearl soon. "Need any more damages repaired?" Oh yes, just slyly add how you can contribute - why you are worth your salt. But why would he even need too? So he didn't try hard. They had shared a partnership a month ago. Had that just faded so swiftly? No, it was a strong sort of union. Surely it was even strong enough to shatter a marriage. 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      Indeed it had been a strong bond--maybe a little too strong--and Jack had not forgotten. Hat forgotten (for the moment), Jack rested an elbow on the counter and his chin in his palm. Right hand remained free for his mug of rum (and for Will's mug as well, since he knew well enough to assume that the boy would never drink it on his own), and for mad and slightly bizarre gesturing. Something the Captain was well known for. "The Pearl is grand," Jack sounded so pleased when he said her name. Lovingly and with furious pride. She was his again, and nothing would ever change that. Ever. "There's not a spot of a leak on 'er that needs to be fixed." He'd made certain. Several times. "She's missing a few able bodied hands though..." Understatement. Jack could easily do with at least fifteen new crewmembers. But he wasn't particularly worried about it. There was that spot of first mate that was in need of filling, though... A mostly useless job on a ship. Just a title. Something Will would be able to tackle easily enough, the half drunken pirate imagined. Cool drink made its' way down his throat again, warming his throat and stomach on it's trip. Now, then, since he was beginning to become properly smashed, it was time to get down to business--and no, not inviting Will aboard. Sating his curiosity. "And what of your bonny lass, Elizabeth? Did she not think you enough of a pirate to marry?" A slow smile crossed his face. Charismatic, nonchalant. One hand flopped in the air, bejeweled fingers wiggling at the boy. "Send you off, did she? For pirate lessons before marriage?" Unlikely. He knew this was not the case, but asked regardless. It would have to come out eventually, anyway. Jack was just cutting to the chase. 

**- - - William - - -:**      Absently watching the filthy ringed digits that slithered to shape slurred words and so stealthily invaded the rum that Will would be stuck paying for, he felt a renewed flood of memory, the memories that kept pulling him toward the sea, the visions of a ship and a world of real excitement and of a pirate who controlled it all. Took all. Took a part of Will with him, after a misstep and plummet over a cliff. Miracle he missed the rocks. And maybe, if Jack hadn't missed those rocks - Will would already be married, maybe the idea of piracy would not have beckoned to him so fiercely - and undeniably. It was futile to resist. Will's cool grin dimmed, and the fracture of a dark line accented the corner of his lips when they pushed together - eyes removing themselves from Jack's fingers and finding solace in the feather of the hat. The voice was light, easily spoken. The boy's face was not so subdued. "Not quite." 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      "Ah," came the not so delicate response--cut short because the damnable pirate was drinking from that mug yet again. Onto his third--or was it fourth?--of the night, and he was still unrelenting. He tipped forward in his seat some, both elbows on the counter for balance now. "Don' feel sho bad," he slurred out, lapsing into one of his more drunken moments. "She's a heartbreaker, lad. It jus' wouldn'ta worked." A nod--as if Jack really understood what he was talking about. But what he was really doing was giving the boy an escape goat. He didn't want to hear the reason Will was here now--he already knew._ Cutlass_, indeed. He smiled to himself, and let his drunken demeanor be reason enough for the flashing of gold and cream. "Drink?" Will's own halved mug of rum was offered--as if it hadn't been his in the first place. Only Jack Sparrow would have the nerve for a move like that. 

**- - - William - - -:**      _ She's a heartbreaker. She._ Not this time. A blacksmith, just a blacksmith, had the fortitude to face death for that woman - and in the end, he was too coward to face her with that final decision - his place was not there. And Will hoped to find exactly where that place was now. How close was he to the answer? Taking the offered mug without much hesitation at this point, head bowed and lengthy hair wilted around pale face until mug and chin was tilted back again and sharp sear of rum distracted from the lost feeling. And then eyes found Sparrow, with an unspoken gratitude, for understanding? For not prying anymore? And as he continued to look, the lost feeling became more like something found. "She wasn't for me." The timbre confession was raspy with the breathlessness that came to someone not too accustomed to frequent rum swigs when emotions got blue. Will had always used his work or his training as outlets for emotions - and already within the first five minutes of reuniting with the villain Pirate, he had succumbed to drinking. As soon as the mug was put down, money-hungry tenders filled them swiftly enough, Will lofted his up sheepishly, as though he couldn't decide whether he was thrilled or doomed by his new homelessness. "To freedom, eh?" 

**- - - Jack - - -:**      The smile that curled his lips upward was far beyond sultry. Head canted slightly to the left, regarding the boy in front of him carefully before replying. "Aye." He responded then, raising his mug up in a silent sort of toast. "To the Black Pearl." And -that- was what William Turner had been waiting for. An invitation would be given no clearer than that, but it was obvious that Jack was giving it. Will's home could be on the Pearl, if he so chose it to be. Beads and baubles in his hair clicked together happily as he threw his head back one last time to empty out his mug. Life on the Pearl would certainly become more interesting from here on out--that much was for sure. A chuckle escaped his throat as fingers tapped happily on the counter--trailing the grain of the wood there. Jack just lived for interesting things, and looked forward to the challenges that he was already foreseeing. Mind was clicking ahead by weeks at a time, planning, conjuring. Oh yes, he was pleased now. With another grin he clapped Will on the shoulder and (drunkenly) burst out with a line from his most favorite of songs. "And really bad eggs...! Drink up me hearties..." Drink up indeed, William Turner, life was going to get a lot more complicated from here on out. 


End file.
